Uncommon
by DonnaRider
Summary: What happens when Light changes his mind and lets L live? When his guilty conscience makes itself felt and he sees only one way out. A confession...
1. The one with the confession

**The one with the confession**

"Sad. Isn't it?"

"What?"

"That soon it will be time to say goodbye."

Light shrugged.

What did L mean with that?

Did he still think that Light was Kira? But how could the detective know that he was going to die any moment. Light got nervous. Did L see through him? No, that couldn't be.

The dark eyes were still staring at him.

Light swallowed.

Fortunately, L's mobile phone rang at this very moment.

"Yes?" the detective answered. Then he listened to the caller for a while. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Without a word he left Light behind.

Light remained seated. It was strange for him to see L like he was on the roof a few minutes ago. So depressed and somehow hopeless. He didn't like that. Light preferred the L, who had everything under control and was only a hairbreadth away from seeing through Lights games. L, like he was now, didn't pose a challenge for Light. Who would want to defeat an enemy who had already given up.

Ligth jumped up resolutely and began to search for Rem. After a few minutes he found her with her Death Note in one and a pen in the other hand.

"Rem. Wait!" he shouted and ran to the shinigami.

"Light Yagami, I'm here to do what you force me to in order to save Misa's life. So why is it you stop me?"

"Rem. I changed my mind. I'll let L live and give him a chance to catch Kira. It wouldn't satisfy me to see L die the way he is now."

"Alright, Light Yagami. But what about Misa?"

Light pondered.

"Tell her to lay low for now and to stop the killing. I'll convince L that Misa isn't and never was Kira. Also she shall not call me or anything. I'll contact her as soon as I can."

Rem nodded, spread her wings and flew away.

Light sighed. What the hell was he doing. Somehow it seemed to him he wasn't sane today. Hands in his pockets he headed off to the others.

L sat on his chair in his usual way and was eating a fruit tartlet. Light grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. The detective swallowed the last bit and looked around.

"So, everyone agrees?" Nodding everywhere.

"I don't see any other possibility." said Soichiro and got up.

"We have to leave Japan for two days, Light. Please tell your mother and your sister not to worry." He patted Light on the shoulder and left together with the others.

Without noticing it first Light was now left alone with L. He felt uncomfortable. Suddenly L moved. He sat down properly and rested his head on the table. Light was confused. That never happened before.

"You're alright, Ryuzaki?" he asked irritated.

"Yes, I'm fine, Light. Just a little tired."

Silence. Light wanted nothing more than to get up and leave but somehow he couldn't.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay and continue investigation." Light almost whispered. He didn't want to disturb L.

"Go ahead." L said passive. "I don't mind."

Light grabbed a laptop and went to the flat Misa had lived in while being under surveillance.

Spiritless he searched online for evidence in the Kira case. It was all a waste of time. After all he knew exactly where Kira was to be found. A few websites caught his attention. There he found chats where people where arguing about Kira being good or evil. It made Light happy to read that a lot of people understood what he was doing for them but at the same time it made him angry that those people never tried to take the initiative. They could have helped themselves.

Outside it started to get dark and Light shut down the laptop. He stretched out on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. Mad world. After a while he fell asleep.

_Bloody hands snatched after him. A voice called his name again and again. His victims pointed at him and one said: "You aren't better than us." They formed a circle around him. Moved closer. Light wanted to run but couldn't move. Closer and closer. A scream. "MURDERER!"_

Bathed in sweat and screaming Light awoke. He was breathing heavily and looked around in panic.

Just a dream. He took a deep breath. Again. It seemed he had more feelings of guilt than he wanted to admit to himself. And his victims were right. He knew it. He was nothing more than a murderer. He couldn't find a justification for what he was doing anymore. It was a bloody vicious circle of victims and culprits with no escape.

Light got up slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He had enough of all this.

He opened the door resolutely and ran to the office. L still sat there. His head resting on his arms he was breathing quietly. He was sleeping. L was sleeping? That was really uncommon. But Light couldn't pay attention to that now.

"Ryuzaki." he called and tapped the detective on the shoulder. L jumped and looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, Light? What's the matter?" Light looked into L's eyes, took a deep breath and said clear and slowly: "Ryuzaki, I am Kira. Arrest me. Please!"

L looked confused. Then he nodded, took out his mobile phone and dialed. Light collapsed into a chair. Now his life was over.

Without losing sight of Light, L was speaking into his phone: "We have him."


	2. The one with the visitor

It felt like Slow Motion mode. He watched the dust fall to the ground. He suffered.

He was now sitting in the questioning room for more than six hours and listened to the never ending questions of the two policemen. It was the third day of his imprisonment.

Always the same two policemen, always the same sterile room and always the same questions.

The two men at the other side of the table were wearing small black masks. They still thought he would kill them once he had seen their faces. They didn't trust him when he told them he didn't have the shinigami eyes and would not be able to do so. Why should they? After all he wasn't more than a mass murderer.

"Light Yagami, are you Kira?" one of them asked.

Light lowered his head and moaned.

"Yes and this was the twenty-third time you asked me that question."

He was tired. Tired, exhausted and simply fed up.

"Are there any other Kiras you know of?"

"No."

He wouldn't get Misa into trouble. She wouldn't survive a second arrest. Her mind was too weak. She would go insane after a few weeks.

"Did you write the names in the notebook, knowing that the people with these names were going to die?" The way he asked this question sounded really monotonously. No wonder, he had asked this question for the twenty-third time too.

"Yes, I did." He probably should be happy for having someone to talk to. Even if it were these two idiots. After a few years in prison he would be craving for a questioning. Great future prospects.

Someone knocked on the door. A third person with a small black mask opened the door from outside.

"Boss said you shall stop now."

Finally. Light had to get out of this room. It felt like his IQ had decreased rapidly in these three days.

One of the mask men got up, grabbed Lights arm and pulled him up onto his feet. His handcuffs jangled. They were really tight and his wrists - which were black and blue and swollen - hurt. Light was sure that the handcuffs of the other prisoners weren't that tight. They were scared he could free himself and write down more names, which was quiet illogical since the police owned the Death Note now and he had no chance of getting it back. Also they had taken all his belongings so there was no way he could have hid a page somewhere.

Light looked at the other prisoners behind the windows of their cell doors while walking next to the mask man. Thieves, rapists and murderers. And he, Light Yagami, was one of them. How had it come to this…?

Finally they arrived at Light's cell. Mask man opened the door, took off Light's handcuffs and pushed him into his cell, so hard that he fell. Like always. The policemen didn't like killers. They abreacted on the prisoners when no one else was watching. It happened a lot and no one really cared about it. Why should anyone feel sorry for a rapist who had to take some hits.

Light crossed the room and sat down on his bed. He put his head back and leaned against the wall.

So this was going to be his daily routine. This was how he was going to spend his life until its end.

He deserved it.

The door opened creakily. Light jumped. He starred at the opened door and waited for someone to come in, but nothing happened.

When Light started to think that the two policemen who liked to punch him most were going to enter the room, someone else suddenly came in.

Black eyes were looking at Light while the person approached him.

Light swallowed.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing here?"

L grabbed the only chair in Lights room and placed it in front of Lights bed. Then he sat down in his usual way. Knees drawn up and his thumb at his mouth.

"I just wanted to check on you." he said. Nothing more. As if it was normal to pay a mass murderer a visit.

Light nodded. He didn't know what to say. L kept silent too.

A tear ran down Light's cheek. He brushed it away like lightning. What the hell?

Was he becoming a cry-baby now? Prison really didn't do him good.

He couldn't look at L. He felt ashamed. L thought he had find a friend in Light and what did Light do? He lied to him, betrayed him and nearly got him killed. And now he was crying in front of him. Yes, the poor killer. Everyone feel pity for him. Light closed his eyes. He was a coward. A killer that feared his punishment.

He wanted L to go. He wanted to stay in this nightmare and rot here. He heard the chair legs scrape over the floor. So L was leaving anyways. No wonder.

Suddenly Light felt something warm on his lips. A soft pressure. Timidly, almost not noticeable.

L was kissing him. The master detective was kissing the killer.

As abrupt as it started, it ended.

A whisper.

"Thank you for telling me."


	3. The one with the last time

When Light opened his eyes, L was gone. As quiet as a ghost he had vanished. An illusion. That's what it was. His tired eyes must have played him a trick.

But the kiss. That couldn't have been an illusion. He didn't believe that the warmth on his lips hadn't been real. He didn't want to believe it.

Light banged his head against the wall. Bam. Bam. Bam. Again and again.

He must be crazy, insane, totally lunatic. Why did he cling to a kiss with his opponent? The fact that both of them were men didn't bother him too much but that the person who wanted to catch him at all costs kissed him…

Light couldn't deal with that. He had never been so confused before. And the worst was that he wanted L to come back. He really couldn't be helped.

Bam. Bam. Bam. The wall was hard and his head hurt, but at least he didn't have to think. He got up, went to the sink and splashed cold water into his face. No mirror. Most likely a good thing.

He heard voices in front of the door. Footsteps approached and the door was opened.

Two policemen entered. They grinned smugly.

"No masks?" Light asked and took a step back.

"Shut up!" shouted one of them. That guy really couldn't control himself.

They drew closer. The first kick hit his shin. I didn't hurt much but Light let himself fall to the ground nevertheless and curled up protective. He knew that this way he would get through this the safest. They attacked his back, his upper arms and his legs.

They never hit him in the face. A visitor could see the bruises and that could mean a lot of trouble for them.

Suddenly they stopped and Light was pulled to his feet. His legs were shaking but he stood.

"It's a shame that this is the last time." said one and boxed him in the belly. There was a cracking sound. Light convulsed and groaned with pain.

"Shit. I think you broke him a rib."

"So what? No one will see." the other one responded with a shrug.

Light didn't care for his ribs now. He was more interested in the whole "the last time" thing they had spoken of. He wanted to ask but that would only earn him more hits and kicks.

They pretty much pulled him out of his cell and then followed a long corridor. There was a giant door and Light was pretty sure it was the door he had entered through the day he arrived. Was he really allowed to go outside?

A policeman got out a key and unlocked the door.

Outside it was so bright Light had to narrow his eyes to slits. He was pushed forward. He blinked and saw another four policemen. He was surrounded by them and they directed him to a black hummer. The door was opened and the pushed him into the car. Of course not without banging his head against the car "accidentally".

The engine was started and the car was set in motion. Light wanted to know who the driver was but a black barrier made it impossible to see what was happening in the front of the car. The windows were tinted from both sides so that he couldn't even look outside. Well, then he might just as well sleep.

When he woke up the car wasn't moving anymore. The door opened and he was pulled out of the car. They were in an underground garage. There was a big steel door which was opened with a code. Behind it was an elevator. A button was pushed but Light couldn't see which one because one the men was standing between him and the keyboard. He observed the men. They were two and none of them wore a mask. They were dressed in black suits and hid their eyes behind black sunglasses. Rather clichéd. Both looked a bit older than Light, around 23 maybe. One had a moustache and short blonde hair. The other one had long black hair and a clean-shaved face. His hand slid into his pocket again and again. Hopefully there wasn't a pistol inside.

"Not here. You know he doesn't like it." said moustache without any kind of emotion in his voice. Longhair nodded slightly and pulled his hand out of his pocket. He most likely was a smoker craving for a cigarette. The two seemed to have been a team for long, knowing each other quite well.

Light looked at his feet. He had no shoe laces. Precaution. He could try to kill himself with them. Why not?

There was a _pling_ sound and the elevator doors opened. Wait. This was the investigation headquarter. For a moment hope was growing in Light. There they were. All of them. Matsuda, Mogi, Watari, Aizawa…

Everyone was there. Except for Lights father. L was sitting a bit behind everyone in his usual way. Light opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say. Their looks were as cold as ice. They were angry, full of hate and detestation. Only L looked as neutral as always. He just starred at Light.

They pulled Light onwards and he had to stretch to catch a last glimpse at L. Then they turned the corner and he couldn't see anyone anymore. Again a steel door. Another code. He was led into the room behind the door and was left alone. The door closed.

Light sat down on the slender bed and rested the back of his head against the wall.

So, this was his new prison.


	4. The one with the glistening light

**The one with the glistening light**

Light couldn't sleep. He rolled from one to the other side and back for what felt like hours. He tried every possible position but he couldn't stop his brain from thinking. For the ninth time he got up and walked around in the small room. After a few minutes he gave up and lay down again. It couldn't be that difficult to fall asleep. He rearranged his pillow and stared into the darkness. It seemed like darkness was mocking him. He felt like a parrot in his cage covered by a sheet to be forced to sleep. But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

Suddenly he heard a beep then a clattering and a beep again.

He got up quiet and walked in the direction of the door. It had sounded like someone had pushed something through the opening in the door. Light felt for something on the ground in front of the door. His fingers knocked against a smooth surface. It was a glass filled with some liquid. He lifted the glass up to his nose and smelled at it. It smelled like the valerian drops his mother used to take when his dad didn't came home at night again.

And even if it was poison. What did he have to lose?

He drank the glass in one go and then placed it on it's former position in front of the door. He run his fingers through his hair and walked back to the bed.

Most likely it would take a while for the valerian to operate but at least he would get a bit of sleep. He stretched and yawned. Then he rolled to his other side and put his hands under his head.

* * *

The next morning he woke up slowly. He rolled around and tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't.

He opened his eyes and then narrowed them to slits. I was glistening bright in the room. The lights had be turned on again and Light was staring right into one above his bed. Listless he sat up …and nearly got a heart attack.

Directly in front of him on a chair sat L and looked at him curious.

"Ryuzaki. You scared me." Said Light and run his fingers through his hair embarrassed.

"Sorry. I should have made myself noticeable." Replied the detective without taking his eyes off Light.

Light swallowed. He didn't know what to say. How do you behave after all these things that had happened?

He started with the most obvious question.

"Why am I here?"

"Well the police has questioned you several times and you did confess that you are indeed Kira but the law doesn't allow to arrest someone for writing names in a note-book. They can't prove that you killed these people and that's why they had to let you go. Actually we made a deal with them. You stay here in preventive detention and they refrain from an unofficial execution"

Light nodded.

"Thanks." Was this really better? Everyone knew what he did. His friends, his colleagues and above all his family. How did his mother react when she heard that her brilliant son was a mass murderer? Did she burst into tears?

"What about my family?" He asked quietly and tried not to cry.

"Your parents didn't contact us and nobody knows where your father is. That's all I know."

What did he expect of his father? He probably was so full of shame for his son that he couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Has Misa something to do with this?"

The black eyes pierced into his own.

"No." Theoretically this wasn't a lie. At the moment Misa didn't have anything to do with this.

The detective nodded.

"The others hate me now, don't they?" Light asked and lowered his head a bit. Actually there was something else he wanted to know even more.

"They are angry and don't understand you."

"And you? Do you hate me too?" Now he had asked after all. How pathetic. I sounded as if he totally depend on L.

"Yes. I hate you for what you have done." The finishing stroke. It felt like L had rammed a knife into his heart. He would have to stay in this tiny room for ever surrounded by people who hated him.

"I understand you to a certain degree but I would have never acted like you. I know that our jurisdiction has it's mistakes but murder can't be the right solution. Like that you become a criminal yourself. That's a vicious circle."

"I know." Light replied faint.

It was strange to hear L say so much at once.

"But to get back to your question. I hate your actions and what this world did to you. But I don't hate you, Light."

This man was unbelievable. After all that Light had done to him…

L reached out his hand for Light and put his palm on his cheek.

Light closed his eyes. He couldn't look into L's. He felt ashamed. He had abused L's faith again and again and had nearly got him killed.

Like last time he could feel the soft pressure on his lips. This warmth… Would L disappear again?

No. This time Light wouldn't let him.

He drew closer to L and embraced him with his arms. L seemed surprised and broke loose from the kiss for a short moment. Light pulled him closer and kissed him. Again and again, more and more intense. L ran his fingers through Lights hair and Light pulled the detective onto the bed. Maybe this was the only chance he would get. All or nothing. He slid a hand under the white shirt and stroked the pale and smooth skin. L moaned between the many kisses.

Light was about to lift the detective's shirt in order to take it off when the two of them were suddenly interrupted by a cracking sound.

"Um…Ryuzaki we need you here for a minute. It's important. " It sounded from a hidden loudspeaker.

"Wait a minute. Loudspeakers? Does that mean there are cameras too?" Light asked in panic.

L nodded while he got up and rearranged his clothes.

"Does that mean the others saw this? I mean **all of this**?" Light swallowed.

"Yes of course. How else did you think I knew that you needed the valerian drops? Didn't that seem strange to you?" L said and arranged Lights hair.

Light stared at him perplexed.

"This expression looks quite good on you Light-kun." L whispered in his ear and kissed him one last time.


	5. The one with the incident

Life in preventive detention got more pleasant for Light with every day. Of course it still was hell for him to be locked inside a room without windows but…it got better.

After a few tests where they checked whether it was possible for Light to kill with an ordinary book too, he got a stack of new books delivered into his cell every week. It was usually a mix of everything literature had to offer. The fantasy novels however stayed untouched.

Now, Light spend most of his time lying on his bed with a book in his hand. He had a lot of time now. A lot. And he didn't know what to do with himself at all. He read a lot of detective novels but put them aside half-finished because he had already figured out who culprit was. Detective novels were way too simple for his taste. They never measured up to the complexity of a real case.

When Light had put aside another book he thought about L. He hated himself for that but at the same time he knew it wasn't his fault. Feelings were something he couldn't control. Sadly. Or fortunately? He didn't know anything anymore.

It had been three weeks now since he last saw L. Most likely the detective had made fun of him. Laughed at the stupid Kira and then left him here to rot. But why would he do that? That wouldn't suit L…

Someone knocked on the door. Light jumped. L? His father?

"Yes?" he called questioning.

He stared at the door and clenched his fists. Please.

As soon as he saw the black dishevelled hair he relaxed and hated himself for this reaction.

"Hello Light!" said the soft lips he was looking at.

"Hello L!" he responded insecurely.

L sat down on the chair in front of the bed. Light hadn't moved it since the last time.

L looked at him. There was a voice inside Light that screamed: "Where have you been? Damn it, where have you been?"

"I had to leave the country for a few weeks." the detective answered the unasked question.

"Another case?"

L nodded.

Light fought an inner battle…and lost.

"I missed you." he said and this time he didn't hate himself. He didn't regret saying it.

"I missed you, too." said L.

Light grabbed the detective by the shoulders and sealed their lips with a kiss. He ran his fingers through the short black hair and kissed L again and again. L pushed Light onto the bed slowly while trying to breathe between the kisses.

"And the cameras?" L asked, remembering Lights reaction when he discovered them.

Light took the blanket and covered both of them with it. L laughed.

"You're cute when you laugh." whispered Light and kissed the detective's neck.

"Cute?" L perked his eyebrows up.

"Cute and… damn sexy." Light added and looked L in the eyes. L grabbed Light's shirt and meddled with the buttons. He managed to open them in seconds but not without tearing one off. He stroked the flawless skin and started to strew it with kisses. Light jerked and groaned with pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I met a few guards in prison. The meeting still hurts a bit."

"Did you crack a rib? That should be looked at. You could…"

"We can do that tomorrow." interrupted Light and freed L from his white shirt.

"Okay." L said grumpy. Light smiled at him.

"I'm not cute, Light!"

"Oh yes, you are!" Light provoked him and started to work on the button of L's jeans.

"You will pay for that!"

Neither of them noticed that the blanket that was supposed to hide them from the cameras had fallen to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room Mogi was sleeping with his head on the table and snored.

A loud "Shift change!" woke him from his dreams. Matsuda smiled at the half asleep colleague and pressed a paper cup with hot coffee into his hand.

"You fell asleep again?" asked Matsuda and earned an angry look from Mogi.

"I still don't get why we have to observe him anyways. He has been captured and is locked in an escape-proof cell." complained Mogi while getting up from the office chair.

Matsuda shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the now empty chair.

"Have a nice evening."

Mogi raised his hand as a good bye sign and left.

Matsuda took a big sip of coffee and his eyes turned to the monitors of the surveillance cameras. A coffee fountain splattered the monitors.

"What…the…" Matsuda stammered senseless things and tried to look away.

He couldn't. He whipped away the blood under his nose with his sleeve.

Then he passed out.


	6. The one with the cake

**Sorry for taking so long but I was busy finding a flat and stuff because I'm going to move soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the tips. I really appreciate them :)**

* * *

"Wake up!"

He grunted and rolled onto his other side.

"Come on, Light. WAKE UP!"

"I don't want to." He replied grumpily and reached for the pillow which he then pressed onto his ears.

But the other didn't know any mercy. He pulled on the pillow until he finally snatched it from Light's grip. The black eyes were right above his head and stared at him.

"What?" asked Light annoyed. He was tired. Really tired. And now he was also angry because his sleep had been stolen from him in such a mean way. The only answer he got was a stare. Light wanted to start an argument but one look into those black eyes was enough to calm him down again.

"Is there a reason for you waking me up?" This time his voice had a softer, forgiving tone. L nodded seriously. Light waited for him to tell this reason but the detective stayed silent. Light sighed. Well, then he would have to play the Q&A game.

"Wanna tell me that reason?" L's expression changed. He looked sly now. That was not good. Not good at all.

"We're going on a trip." he replied and Light could see him smile at his baffled expression.

"Pardon?" The more and more irritated Light thought he must have heard wrongly.

"Yes. We could have left earlier but you were sleeping so long."

"I see. And how long exactly did I sleep?"

"Five hours!" said L with a serious expression on his face. Light grabbed the pillow and threw it at L but the other ducked faster.

"That's not long, L. You're cruel." L grinned mischievously. Light rolled onto his side and supported his head with his hand.

"Wait a second. Did you sleep at all?" The detective shrugged his shoulders. Light shook his head in disbelief. This guy really was not normal.

"Where are we going then?" Another grin was the answer.

"You're not going to tell me, right?" Nodding.

"But before we can go you have to get up." Whined L.

"No. I don't have to get up but you have to lay down again." With these words he grabbed the detective by his shirt and pulled him onto the bed. He sat on L's legs and grabbed his thin wrists.

"Somehow this reminds me of something." He said and smiled at the detective innocently.

The other suddenly lifted his head and kissed him. Light got taken by surprise. He thought he would earn a sarcastic comment but this was much better.

He lifted his hands, cupped the other one's cheeks and returned the kiss. But there was something he forgot. Lightning-quick he was spun around and landed in the soft pillows.

L had freed himself with his hands after Light had let go of them and was standing in front of the bed now.

"You have ten minutes." He said. Then he smiled, bent down and kissed Light.

"By the way, that was my revenge for yesterday." He walked over to the door.

"Nobody calls me cute without being punished!"

Ten minutes later Light was standing in front of the elevator with L, Mogi and Matsuda. Mogi was completely calm whereas Matsuda had a bright red head and looked around anxiously. L took a shopping bag from Watari who had just turned the corner. He reached inside it and then handed Light a black hoodie and black sun glasses. He earned a questioning look from Light.

"The police was talking about preventive detention if you remember. That means you're not supposed to go outside. That's why you have to dress like that in case we meet someone. We chose these clothes because they hide most of your face."

There was a "pling" sound. The elevator doors opened and everyone got inside. Light slipped into the hoodie and put the sun glasses on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the elevator wall. Then he turned to L.

"Awesome choice of clothes. They are really…unobtrusive." He said sarcastically.

"You should be happy that we let you out after all you've done." Mogi hissed with a voice that was cold as ice. Light could see the hatred in his face and bowed his head. Mogi was right.

Suddenly he got poked in the side. He lifted his head slowly.

"Get out, sleepyhead!" Light nodded and left the elevator last. Mogi and Matsuda took his arms and directed him to the black hummer he already knew. After he had gotten into the car Matsuda sat down on the front passenger seat and Mogi shoved himself behind the wheel. L sat down next to Light.

"By the way…" said the detective and pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain between them from under the seat.

"No." L sighed annoyed.

"Yes! You're still dangerous, Light." He explained with a neutral voice and put the handcuffs on one of his and one of Lights wrists.

"L?"

"Yah?"

"Did my father contact you?"

L turned his head in Light's direction and looked into his eyes.

"No." Light nodded. He hadn't expected anything else. Bu he had hoped.

"And my mother?"

"No. I'm sorry." Light stared at the black window. What did he think? If he was in his parent's situation he wouldn't care about him either. What a disappointment he had to be for them. The former so perfect son with the perfect grades and the perfect moral values had somehow on the way of the perfect life taken the wrong turn. Now he wasn't perfect anymore.

"What is so important that you ignore the police's condition and smuggle me out?" he asked, still looking at the window.

"We're going to buy some strawberry cake." Light turned around. L looked at him very seriously at first and then started to laugh.

"Wait… Did you just make a joke?"

"Maybe." L replied. His face was all neutral again as if nothing had happened. It was a joke, right? Or maybe not… Light trusted L to do something like that but would the detective really fuss like that? For a cake? What did he need Light for then if he only wanted to buy a cake? No, there had to be more to that.

The car got slower and came to halt. L opened the car door and pulled Light with him with the handcuffs. They were standing on a big parking area surrounded by big trees. Through the leaves fell a bit of sunlight and there were a lot of cars passing by on the street. Light had never enjoyed the look of moving cars more. Air. He inhaled it with all the fumes and felt like a real freak.

L pulled at the chain and Light had to follow him to a big building with a white sign in front of it. Light stopped abrupt.

"You take me to a doctor?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You said that injury could be looked at tomorrow which is today. So there we are." The detective seemed to be proud of himself for giving Light the run-around.

"You're unbelievable, L!"


End file.
